This is a competing renewal proposal application for Grant Number GM08119. The MERS Advisory Committee of Bethune-Cookman College received eight project applications and has recommended the five of those projects listed below, to be included in this proposal application. The application seeks to support 16 undergraduate students of the Division of Science and Mathematics and area of psychology as student research participants. Funds are requested for an administrative components to support the biomedical research activities in seven faculty originated research projects. The requested budgetary components are; 1) Research Support and Administration; Proposed Project Director, Munir A. Rahwani. 2) Tumor Necrosis Factor; Regulation of Transcription and Translation in Skeletal Muscle. Principal Investigator, Ijaz R. Cheena. 3 Student participants and a part-time research assistant. 3) Protein Kinase C Substrate and Regulatory Proteins, and S-100-Like Protein of Baker's Yeast. Principal Investigator, Wu-Nan Kuo. 3 Student participants. 4) Aspirin Effects and Endothelial Regulation of Vascular Smooth Muscle in Hypertension. Principal investigator, Munir A. Rahmani. 2 Student participants and a full-time research assistant. 5) Synthesis and Activity of Some 7-(2-benzoxazolyl) fluoroquinolones. Principal Investigator, Thomas O. Richardson. Ms. Nancye L. Neal Co- Investigator. 2 Student participants.